fairytaildiscoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Magics
In the world of Fairy Tail: Discovery, there are several things a Mage can learn or take action for. One of the most vital pieces in their lives is Magics. Magic is the ability for a user to manipulate spells to their liking. Some spells may be used for combat while others may be used for everyday use. While there is magic within the world of Fairy Tail: Discovery, there are also guidelines, punishments, and information to be learned about. Types of Magic Magics found in Fairy Tail: Discovery can be two of a kind. It could be a caster magic or a holder magic. • Holder Magic: Holder magics are magics whereas the user will need a certain object to produce their spell. These objects will most likely be magic item, which is an object fused with magical properties. These magical items can differ from armor, weapons, or typical objects used in daily life. These items may include magically enhanced rings, shoes, coins, guitars, and cards. Examples of holder magics would be Guns Magic, Paper Magic, Ring Magic, Plant Magic, and etc. • Caster Magic: This type of magic allows a Mage to exert magical energy from their bodies and use it to their advantage. Most Mages are found with Caster Magic, allowing them to control/manipulate, summon, or destroy certain objects that relates to their magical power and magic type. Some Caster Magics will or can manipulate the user itself to perform its action; having Anhkseram Black Magic provides the user a disadvantage that randomly simulates attacks exerted from the user's body. Caster magics can include Ice-Make, Anhkseram Black Magic, Aera, and more. Magic within Fairy Tail: Discovery can be a used for defense, offense, and pass actions. Multiple magics within Fairy Tail: Discovery is accompanied by an offensive attack, and at least one defensive shield. These spells may vary according to the type of magic the user consists of. Some spells differentiate from others, allowing magic spells to be dependent on a Mage's skill and/or magical power. Along with levels, in Fairy Tail: Discovery, comes along strength and more dense damage. Along with beneficial use to the user, it can also contradict them. Some magics are sacrificial, which takes what the user gains. Most Lost Magics are like this. Arc of Time allows the user to manipulate the time of an object, but in return taking away the user's time. This also goes for The Great Tree Arc, as a Mage manipulate specific areas of trees, they are enveloped to become one; either upon defeat or death. With the fact some magics can be abused when a high-leveled player teases or bullies a lower one, there are ways to prevent this. If someone abuses their magic to the point where they abusively marauder people, the Rune Knights may step in and imprison them. It's always best to bring along company if a Mage were to encounter one of these situations. Magics These are the current magics that have been made in FTD # Archive # Bomb # Earth # Fire # Fish # Gravity # Guns # Healing # Holy # Ice God Slayer # Ice-Make # Lava-Make # Legend of City # Light # Mirror # Paper # Snow # Solid Script # Sound # Water # Wood-Make # Lightning # Shadow # Orient Solid Script # Teleport # Ankhseram Black Magic (Death Magic) # Vegetable Custom Magics Custom magics are magics given to people who contribute greatly to the game's development, mostly given to developers and special people or people who have won them in tournaments, which is the case of Slayer Magics. Asking for a custom magic without doing anything for the game will result in denial. These are the current custom magics made in FTD: 1) Fish Magic - A caster magic that utilizes fish. Owned by FateFishy0. 2) Teleport - A caster magic that allows its user to teleport to almost any area. Owned by LuckyCrow0. 3) Ice God Slayer - A caster magic that allows the manipulation and creation of ice. Owned by Soranex. * Most attacks have a 50% chance of freezing the enemy. 4) Lava-Make - A magic involving the creation of objects using lava. Owned by MarkoSumisu. * Most attacks have a 50% chance of burning the enemy. 5) Healing Magic - A caster magic that grants healing and invulnerability to either the user himself or another player. Owned by ohayitswilson and perciful1113. * It is unknown if Healing Magic will go on sale to the public. 6) Holy Magic - A caster magic that allows the user to manipulate holy light. Owned by the King of Fiore, Phantomerly. 7) Ankhseram Black Magic (Death Magic) - A caster magic that manipulates black energy which can cause death when in contact with anyone. Owned by dragoneyes43. * Unlike the anime or manga, this magic does not actually 1 hit anyone (it's possible actually depending on the level difference). If it did then, it would be truly an overpowered magic. Secondary Magic Secondary Magic is a magic that is bought at the magic shop. You check the "Secondary Magic" box and purchase the magic, giving you secondary magic. However, the price of a secondary magic costs 2.5 more than buying the magic as a primary. (ex: Fire Magic costs 26,000 jewels but 65,000 jewels as secondary.) Buying a secondary will give you only four spells so it is recommended to buy a secondary that will create good combos with your primary magic. * After buying your secondary magic, you will receive all the spells. This is a glitch, but can be easily fixed when you reset your character or die. * An example of a good combo (primary and secondary) would be Water and Earth. Water is full of offensive attacks and Earth is also full of offensive attacks. However, Earth has a move called Earth Clash which is a sniping spell, it anchors the victim / target in place and crushes him or her. While he or she is anchored, it gives you an opportunity to use Earthquake and Water Typhoon (or any other damaging moves). They both do heavy damage on touch, so it's crucial you use these moves correctly in a duel or when fighting a NPC / boss.